1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of microplates and, more specifically, to a microplate cover assembly which provides a removable seal and is compatible with manual or robotic handling systems.
2. Background Information
Microplates are commonly used in a variety of test procedures. During such procedures, it may be desirable or necessary to seal the wells contained in the microplates in order to produce appropriate test conditions, prevent cross-contamination among wells, prevent sample leakage during transportation or storage, or prevent human exposure to hazardous samples. In addition, some test procedures, including high throughput screening, may require a large number (e.g., on the order of hundreds or thousands) of microplates to be handled by robotic equipment. In such an environment, it is essential is that the process of engaging or disengaging the microplate's seal does not interfere with the robotic equipment or unduly reduce the throughput of the system.
Conventional approaches to sealing microplates suffer from significant disadvantages. First, many conventional seals do not provide a uniform seal across all of the microplate's wells. This is often caused by a non-uniform distribution of force which is used to maintain the seal. In more serious cases, this flaw may result in incomplete sealing of some wells, thereby compromising test results or creating a hazardous condition. Second, conventional seals are typically designed to be engaged and disengaged from the microplate by hand and are not suitable for use with robotic equipment needed for high throughput screening.